naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
In Natural Instincts' story, NYC is our setting and it remains the "city of dreams." The very place that people go to in order to experience life, a diverse climate, and exploration. Only this time, people flock to NYC for another reason entirely, and they don't even know it. This is everything you would possibly need to know in order to play in the world of NI. Click on links for more detailed information. History The following events were outlined in the prophecy of the ancient foretold scrolls. The Great Revelation (TGR) changed the world and NYC. After all, it only happened 2 years after news broke about the natural catastrophe of Sunnydale , California. The media claimed it was an earthquake, while residents swore up and down it was of supernatural origins. Maybe people should have listened. SIEGE ON LA Everyone was tuned in to the news, watching the Great Revelation unfold. It started with an inexplicable siege in LA - a war zone of all kinds of creatures - what people would label demons, vampires, etc. Little information was given to the public. No one knew why or how this was happening, but told only to remain calm and, for those outside of LA, to continue about their daily lives. TRU BLOOD In the meantime, vampire curiosities started to peak. A team of Japanese scientists decided to come forward, mere days after the siege, with synthetic blood. Tru Blood . A compound that enables vampires to drink blood without having to hurt humans. VAMPIRES OUT OF THE COFFIN As a result of these two events, groups of vampires started to "come out of the coffin" (as the media called it) and reveal themselves, claiming not to be a threat and wishing to integrate with humans. Most of these vampires were of the Ugenta species (to learn more about species in NYC, see the "Diversity" section of this page) and they are known to be very public, with a very organized system of living (a monarchy). Their primary means of communicating with humans and public affairs is through an organization called the American Vampire League (AVL). Their main spokesperson at the time (who has since been replaced), Nan Flanagan, was very well known. AVL offices are set up in many locations throughout NYC and the nation, serving as a PR/Marketing operative for vampires . In LA, however, the siege raged on. To prove their loyalty to humans, Ugenta vampires sent a team over to LA to fight as well. They (the Ugentas) called the siege an act of terrorism, because non-humans knew that supernatural integration would come and they were threatened. In addition, the national army was sent to LA, as well as The Slayer Organization and other armies from American allies. Eventually, LA was stabilized, yet uninhabitable. Now, LA is an unpopulated supernatural danger zone, protected by the government. VAMPIRE RIGHTS Ugenta vampires started to work on winning positive public opinion about vampires, explaining their nature, insisting they were not harmful because of Tru Blood - and it worked, for the most part. People at large warmed up to the idea of treating vampires equally, and vampires (human supporters too) started fighting for constitutional rights . Vampires who tried to integrate with humans were said to be "mainstreaming." There are many people, however, who were vehemently against vampires and their voices were heard too. (Read more about this here! ) This lasted for some months. During this time, for some inexplicable reason, NYC became a popular place to be and people began to flock there. Almost everyone believes this was due to the "diversity" (e.i. the influx of vampires in the area. People wanted to be a part of history, whether they liked vampires or not), but in actuality, it is because of the prophecy (the prophecy mentions the Hellmouth located under Washington High School, which mystically draws people near it). This fight for vampire rights came to a halt however, when an extremely old Ugenta Vampire, Russell Edgington killed a reporter on national television and claimed that vampires are really the monsters people think they are, striking fear all over the nation. This is where our story begins. VAMPIRES VS. HUMANS & THE VAMP CAMPS One major event was The Great White Hurricane, which happened in 2013 thanks to the The Five Horsemen. Senator Dick Roman made his way to becoming mayor of the city right after this natural disaster occurred. One of the major political scandals of his time in office was the Vampire Death Penalty debate, one that was led by the Crime Victims Board chairman. Since then crime - hate crimes specifically - had grown to an all time high. Vampire hate crimes and vampires attacking humans were events that happen on a regular basis. NYC was a generally unsafe place for the supernatural AND humans. But the Crime Victims Board chairman sprung into action, establishing a vampire curfew and encouraging humans to arm themselves against vampires. "Vigilantes" began destroying the Tru Blood factories, leaving vampire businesses hurting and vampires trying to mainstream hungry. This was an effective tactic to get vampires to be unruly (more than usual). In retaliation, the government enlisted the Slayer Organization and The Watchers Council as a "military/security" measure to protect citizens. The public at large only know them as a "special ops" team - and not as a supernatural entity. Only those well versed in the supernatural know what slayers are truly capable of. Vampires caught breaking the law (or not), were secretly kept in gruesome camps created by the Crime Victims Board chairman and Sarah Newlin of the Fellowship of the Sun. Together, they rounded up ancestors of The Augustine Society (TVD), The Initiative (BTVS, currently trying to re-emerge), and other hunters loyal to their cause to wipe out vampires. After many tests and vampire slaughterings, the camp was infiltrated by Bill Compton (at the time, armed with incredible power from Eve), and a group of others that wanted to rescue those in those camps. But in one last attempt to save the work of the vamp camps, a deadly virus from the facilities made its way into shipments of Tru Blood. It was called Hep V - and it quickly spread.Several months passed before a cure was found and distributed. : Each Fandom's Journey to NYC : Click Below: : The Vampire Diaries : The Originals : Buffy the Vampire Slayer : Supernatural : Angel : Being Human : True Blood Current Atmosphere Unfortunately, Vampire King Bill Compton was compromised due to Hep V - and he passed along his estate and position to his progeny, Jessica Hamby. This move ignited a "cold war" in the vampire community, everyone wanting to take this opportunity of supposed "weakness" in the political system of NYC and use it to gain power for themselves. The same is happening in the human communities, with political bids for mayor and Congress. Where could this all lead? It is anyone's guess. Species and Demographics There are a wide range of species in NYC. Not only is the city diverse in cultures, ethnicities, and orientations, but in non-human species as well. *[[:Category:Vampires|'Vampires.']] There are quite a few of them in NYC, but vampires are diverse in and of themselves. There are 5 species of vampires - they were generally unknown to each other for a while until after the great Revelation (read why here! ). Now, for those who have done their research, they are categorized by different qualities and they all have differences unique to their race. ::: Ugenta Vampires (True Blood) - They are the most public of all the species. ::: Animinus Vampires (Buffyverse) '''- They are the most demonic of all the species. ::: '''Daeva Vampires (Vampire Diaries) - They are generally the most passionate and impulsive (acting on amplified emotions/rage or acting on no emotion whatsoever - both equally dangerous.) ::: Solemus Vampires (Being Human) - They are the most humanlike of all the species and can walk in the sun. ::: Mortuus Vampires (Supernatural) - They are the most reliant on live human blood. : The Ugenta vampires' organizational way of living (the monarchy ), at first, did not extend to these other races. However AVL has put out commercials, encouraging other vampires to submit to the Ugenta laws. Among the vampire community, rumors rage on about how the most powerful vampires of each race are coming together with the Ugenta Authority, which puts pressure on other vampires to submit to the laws, among other reasons. Humans also know about some Ugenta laws, such as ones concerning V. : Also, almost every vampire race, except the Animinus, are hostile to werewolves. Some believe that wolves should submit to them, others find them disgusting, others put on events like underground "dog fights," locking weres in a cage before a full moon and letting them pulverize each other. : Hunters and vampire slayers usually train to tell the difference between each species. The main method is getting the vampire to show his/her fangs - as each pure vampire form looks differerent. *'Were-Species' . The most common were-species is the werewolf, and they are just as diverse as vampires. There are different breeds with different characteristics: Ashe (True Blood), Redwood (Buffyverse), Elm (Being Human), Almus (Supernatural), and Oak White (Vampire Diaries). There are also other were-species such as werepanthers, werefoxes, which are rarer to find. Then, there are shapeshifters , which are extremely, extremely rare. Some animosity exists in between were-species. Humans at large are not aware of these creatures. EVERY FULL MOON: the were species usually convene in the large forest preserve nearest to the city, and most werewolves go there because there is limited space in the city to change. Some packs host full moon parties and pack masters often go to make announcements to their pack and others. *[[Wiccans|'Witches/Warlocks.']] Amongst humans, there are those who have a natural magic ability. Witches come in different levels of skill. And there are people who aren't witches that involve themselves in witchcraft as well. *[[Demons|'Demons']] . Demons come in all shapes and sizes, to almost human looking to extremely monstrous. There are those who are aligned with the devil himself and those who aren't. Not many humans come in contact with demons (especially those that don't look human). Even after the Great Revelation, demons keep to themselves (and their packs) for the most part. Humans are aware of demonic forces because of TGR, though the lack of contact with demons (unlike with vampires) make them more of a distant tale. *[[Angels|'Angels.']] If there are demons, there are of course, angels. Angels come in contact with humans only if needed or commanded. Of course, some humans believe they exist, others do not. *[[Slayers|'Slayers']], [[fairies|'fairies']] (who are largely hostile to wiccans), [[ghosts|'ghosts']] , and other species inhabit NYC, some identities are kept secret. Notable People Nan Flanagan (deceased) & Steve Newlin (deceased) - the leaders of the AVL and spokesperson for vampires. Russell Edgington - a 3000 year old Ugenta vampire, who practically raged war on television against all humans. The Authority - The Ugenta Vampire hierarchy Niklaus Mikaelson - The first of the hybrid species, mostly famous among supernatural creatures. Dracula - a popular celebrity vampire who is known for making grand appearances once and a while. The First Evil & Lucifer - Unknown to humans (and most of the world), these two mega powers are influencing the course of events. On the other hand, the forces of good (call it God, The Powers that Be , whatever) work against them. Notable Locations Washington High School - One of the most popular high schools in NYC. Wolfram & Hart Law Offices - A powerful company, known to humans as being cutthroat but effective in their practices. Known to the demonic world as being just plain evil. AVL Offices - There to be a support system for vampires and vampire enthusiasts, handle any public affairs in the local communities, and generally represent the voice of vampire rights. Fellowship of the Sun - An anti-vampire church. Forest Park - An ideal location for werewolves to transform. The Otium - A human and non-human friendly karaoke bar, ran by an empath demon named Lorne. He can read people's destinies when they sing. There is a mystical spell that prevents anyone from acting out any violence of any kind. The Delta Bar & Grill - If you want some good ol' food from Louisiana, stop here. Various Specialty Bars - There are a few bars that cater specifically to vampires (though are human friendly too), supported by the AVL. There are also Ashe werewolf bars which are more secretive. Magic & Mystics Bookstore - If you're curious about the supernatural, or happen to be a wiccan looking for spell ingredients or a spellbook, stop by. (no one knows that it actually serves as a base for vampire slayers). New York University. Angel Investigations. A "special cases" detective/investigative agency. If there's something strange (or supernatural) in your neighborhood...who you gonna call? These guys! Crime Scene NYC's crime rate has gone up tremendously due to people moving in and the flaring political climate/polarization for or against vampires. Especially after the Russell incident, there have been more disappearances, more unexplained murders, etc. Some vampire species have a system for that, especially the Solemus vampires. Some vampires know how to cover their tracks well. There's a lively drug market too. V , vampire blood of any kind, can serve as a narcotic for humans and it is extremely addictive. Some would go through any lengths to get it, even breaking both federal and Ugenta laws by attacking vampires for it. It is against federal and Ugenta laws to use, sell, or distribute V. Note: Werewolves are prone to V addiction as well, and are more powerful in wolf form if they are using. Folklore Rumors around the Washington high school campus say that the school itself is cursed because there is an influx of disappearances, deaths, and strange happenings. Really its due to the school being right over the Hellmouth . Category:Browse Category:The World Category:Locations